Unforgiven End
by Fiancee Cocacola
Summary: Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il y avait entre Usopp et Sanji depuis tout ce temps. Alors, comment pouvaient-ils à présent savoir qui juger ? Usopp et Sanji, une faute irréparable, mais qui y croirait ?


**Unforgiven End**

Les autres parlent animement autour de lui de choses et d'autres, mais il n'écoute rien, Sanji pense ce qu'il va dire quand il rentrera sur le bateau. Il s'imagine la scène, Usopp sur le pont ou peut-être dans sa chambre, il viendrait et lui dirait « Usopp je suis déso- » Non, c'est minable comme approche.

Il soupire, et cherche, mais pas de chance pour lui bientôt le bois du navire lui barre la route et Robin est penchée vers lui de tout en haut, l'invitant à monter.

Il attrape la main tendue et arrive sur le pont, où il ne voit pas une trace du sniper. Il fronce les sourcils, comment est-il sensé garder le navire en l'absence des autres s'il n'est pas sur le pont ou dans le nid de pie ? Sanji lève la tête et regarde dans la direction qu'il vient de citer, et ne voyant pour l'instant personne, y monte rapidement. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, personne.

Il soupire à nouveau en se disant qu'alors, il est dans son atelier ou dans sa chambre partit se coucher. Il redescend donc et va jusqu'à la petite salle ou travaille habituellement Usopp, pour n'y trouver que Chopper pour se tourner vers lui.

- Dis Sanji, tu sais où est Usopp?

- S'il n'est pas là, il est dans sa chambre, tu as pensé à allez voir ? Et bien attends un peu avant d'y aller si tu veux bien, on va parler lui et moi.

Chopper ne pose pas de questions et ressort gentillement, avec à sa suite Sanji qui par contre se dirige ensuite vers la petite chambre.

Il s'arrête devant la porte une fois arrivé, et, prêt à frapper, stop son geste et colle le front sur le bois pour écouter.

Il entend alors un soupir de l'autre côté. Il se redresse, inspire un bon coup et après quelques premières tentatives pour entrer ratées, il tape à la porte puis entre sans attendre de réponse. Il baisse tout de suite les yeux vers la petite forme d'Usopp, assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, avec un oreiller sur les genoux.

- Tiens Sanji tu viens me voir toi ? Je pensais que tu m'aurais envoyé Nami ou Robin...

Sanji laisse échapper un léger tic nerveux en entendant ça. _Il sait ?.. il sait..._ Il essaie quand même de reprendre une bonne contenance en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et prenant un air léger. Qu'il ne peut tenir longtemps quand il remarque la pâleur inhabituelle du visage du sniper.

- Tu vas bien Usopp ?

Le concerné lève les yeux au ciel dans un geste qui surprend Sanji et le vexe un peu en même temps. Mais l'autre retourne son regard vers lui pour lui parler avec son regard toujours aussi sérieux.

- Que fais-tu là ? Je doute que tu sois venue pour la raison que j'espère.

Sanji baisse les yeux un moment en se demandant qu'elle était cette raison qu'Usopp pouvait espérer.

- Il y a une chose que je dois te dire... A propose de moi et...

- Ah, je le savais.

Sanji relève son sourcil visible de surprise pour regarder le visage de l'autre. Un lueur indescriptible.

- Usopp, tu es sur que ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle...

- Et je savais que tu viendrais me dire ça un jour, enfin je pensais quand même que se serait Nami. Ou Robin, je ne sais pas laquelle tu préfères.

Sanji sent son cœur se serrer en l'entendant prononcer ses mots, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces choses là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Usopp, laquelle je préfère? Toi et moi on-

- Arrête, pourquoi tu veux encore me dire que tu m'aimes alors que ce n'est pas vrai ? Allez, dis-le que je l'entende de ta bouche, pourquoi tu es là.

Sanji serre les poings dans un élan de désespoir, mais après tout il est là pour lui dire alors pourquoi se mettre dans cet état ?

- Je ne veux plus rester avec toi Usopp, tu le sais j'aime trop Nami et Robin, toi et moi c'est impossible.

_Et je t'aime tant toi aussi... Si tu savais..._ Sanji ne peut s'empêcher de penser, tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec Usopp s'il en avait eu le courage, mais il ne l'a pas, et il gâche sa vie, mais pas celle d'Usopp, c'est ce qu'il espère. Il l'entend pousser un soupir étrange, et regarde le visage d'Usopp quand celui-ci tourne la tête en détournant les yeux.

- Usopp, ça va ?

Sanji fait un pas en avant pour aller lui toucher le front, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il avait l'impression que l'autre aller flancher.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Sanji ? Tu sais très bien que non...

Sanji se sent trembler à la réflexion, et se sent tout à coup terriblement mal, plein de culpabilité, ne comprenant même pas ce que voulait dire précisément Usopp avec cette phrase. En s'approchant d'un pas encore il se rend compte que du sang coule sur les genoux d'Usopp, et que ce dernier avait d'ailleurs garder sa main cachée derrière l'oreiller tout du long de leur conversation.

- Usopp... Est-ce que ça va ?..

Sanji relève une main pour la porter à sa bouche, sans savoir pourquoi, alors que l'expression de peur reste figée sur son visage. Usopp relève la tête vers lui, plus pâle encore qu'avant si c'est possible, et lui sourit de façon indéchiffrable.

- Tu sais très bien Sanji... Je savais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, qu'il n'y avait plus rien depuis longtemps, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? Si tu savais comme je déteste ça...

Sur ces mots Usopp se relève, après avoir passé sa main libre derrière son dos. En ramenant sa main, il sort d'entre lui et le mur un revolver. Puis il se lève, et Sanji ne pense même pas une seconde à reculer.

- Usopp ? Ne fais pas n'importe quoi...

Usopp lui lance un sourire et se relève lentement, très doucement.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu as peur ? De ça ?

Il relève sa main tenant l'arme, et Sanji ne la regarde pas, trop choqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Mais voyons... Sanji, c'est moi qui devrai avoir peur... C'est... Ton arme, celle que tu as utilisé pour me tuer.

Sanji rabaisse lentement ses deux mains de devant sa bouche, en fixant sans bouger la main pleine de sang qu'Usopp vient de libérer, laissant à la vue de Sanji la plaie profonde et béante qu'il a sur le côté du ventre. Il s'approche alors, en boitant à cause de la blessure et lève son arme au dessus de sa tête. Par réflexe, Sanji lui attrape le bras, mais à sa plus grande horreur, Usopp tente de rabaisser l'arme vers lui, le doigt sur la gâchette.

- Vas-y Sanji, empêche-moi de le faire... Si tu savais... La vie sans toi pour moi, c'est rien, c'est si moche... Mais, toi vivre heureux avec elle... Ça me répugne, ma vie ne vaut plus rien, mais je ne partirais pas sans vengeance.

Horrifié, Sanji pousse son bras vers l'avant, pour faire reculer celui d'Usopp, mais alors Usopp appuie sur la détente et un coup retentit, agressant leurs tinpants. Sanji ferme les yeux, et lâche la main d'Usopp quand il sent ce dernier tomber vers l'arrière. En rouvrant les yeux il le voit tomber au sol, et s'apprêtait à se jeter dessus, mais son corps ne répond pas. Au lieu de cela, il recule et se colle au mur en regardant le corps d'Usopp, et son visage se tourner vers lui.

- Ahn, tu sais que tu viens de me tirer dessus ?

Sanji reste les yeux grands ouverts, et lève la tête quelques instants pour regarder le plafond, un trou infiniment petit, celui de la balle tirée à l'instant, dans un petit coin discret. Il retourne son attention sur le sniper.

- On s'en fiche si tu m'as pas tiré dessus, les autres ont seulement entendue un coup de feu et quand ils viendront, je serais mort et toi là... Avec ça...

Usopp lève avec une grande difficulté sa main, et jette l'arme loin de lui, aux pieds de Sanji.

- Au revoir, je te souhaite une vie pire que la mienne.

Avec cette dernière phrase, Usopp ferme les yeux sur un regard serein, presque heureux, le visage détendue, parce qu'il est mort, il s'est débarrassé de sa vie mais au moins, Sanji n'allait pas vivre heureux sans lui avec ses filles pour qui il le laisse tomber.

Sanji le regarde pendant plusieurs minutes, il aurait continué s'il avait eu le choix, mais il s'arrête quand une porte s'ouvre juste à sa droite. Il tourne la tête vers la personne qui vient d'entrer, sachant que les autres seraient là aussi dans quelques secondes. _Je n'ai rien fais... tu me crois?... Tu me crois?... Pas ce regard..._


End file.
